memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Performers considered for TNG roles
Auditioned for Arthur Batinades' role? I want to know what other actors auditioned for the part played by Arthur Batinades . I can see different actors in his role and i want to know which ones auditioned for his role.I am sure he wasn't the only one to audition. And who else auditioned for kirk's role beside Jon Lord. Removed I removed the following people from the list as they're missing citations. Tom (talk) 22:49, February 14, 2014 (UTC) James Avery :Main article: James Avery James Avery was alongside Michael Dorn and James Louis Watkins among the three finalists for the role of Worf in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Michael Dorn won the part and Avery, having gone on to a successful stint as Phillip Banks in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, returned seventeen years later as General K'Vagh in the Star Trek: Enterprise episodes and . Marta DuBois :Main article: Marta DuBois Marta DuBois was among the finalists for the roles of Natasha Yar and Deanna Troi in Star Trek: The Next Generation, but the parts went to Denise Crosby and Marina Sirtis, respectively. DuBois later guest starred in the TNG episode as Ardra. David Rappaport? Shouldn't David Rappaport be in the Performers whose scenes were cut article since technically he wasn't considered for the role; he already had it, but due to his personal circumstances his scenes were cut and refilmed with a new actor? --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:09, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :That's a good question and I am curious to see other comments. I think what we decide here should also apply to Geneviève Bujold. Tom (talk) 18:13, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I lean to keeping both here, and my logic is as follows: ::1) The performer in question was considered for the role. Filmed part of the role. Was not considered suitable. Was replaced. ::2) The scenes were not cut, the performer was replaced for the role. ::3) For people on the 'scenes cut' article, their role was not replaced, it was (typically) cut entirely, and in a handful of cases, lines were given to another role. ::So, because these two (and possibly others) were replaced in the role entirely, I lean to 'were considered'. -- sulfur (talk) 18:17, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I see your point, sulfur. It just doesn't seem to sit right with me though since they did actually have the part but for whatever reason the role never materialized for them. In Rappaport's case, it wasn't because he was unsuitable for the role - the producers really wanted him, he was their first choice - but due to his depression a new actor had to be found which was more of a neccessity than a consideration. I don't know now to be honest. Like Tom says I'd be interested to read what others think on this one. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:45, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I also think they should be left here, for the reasons stated. They both did not ultimately appear in the role for which they worked on, so their work would be part of the 'consideration'. 31dot (talk) 00:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Dale E. Turner I once found an article online where actor Dale E. Turner told that he auditioned for the role of Worf on TNG but I cannot find the online source again. So I leave it here until it can be found and cited. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0877481 http://www.daleeturner.com Tom (talk) 20:39, August 16, 2016 (UTC)